


your bright smile

by itisjosh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Undeath, Crying, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hugs, Light Angst, Like very light angst, Making Up, Reunions, Undeath, barely any at all really, resolving their fucking problems for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: Wilbur looks past Phil, looks at Eret, the traitor, looks at Ranboo, looks at-Fundy.His son.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 8
Kudos: 187





	your bright smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NETHERW4RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NETHERW4RT/gifts).



Wilbur gasps for air, feeling his chest hurt when he breathes, feeling his lungs scream for more. He looks around at where he's at, staring up at the people around him. He stares at Phil, who stands back away from him, his sword in his hand, blood trickling off the edge of it. He looks past him, looks at Eret, the _traitor_ , looks at Ranboo, looks at-

Fundy. 

Wilbur breathes out, locking eyes with his son, with his _son_. Fundy's ears are pressed down against his head, his eyes shining with unshed tears. He shifts on his feet, hugging himself as he sways back and forth, his eyes huge and bright and hopeful. Wilbur feels his knees hit the ground, not entirely sure if he was ever standing to begin with. The stone is cool against him, and he wonders where he is. He tears his gaze away from his son for a moment, looking behind him. He stares at a shrine covered in blue, hundreds of buttons littering the walls around him.

He looks back at Phil, looks at the sword, and all the pieces click together. He's breathing. He's breathing and his heart is beating and his head's spinning and there's no fog blocking his thoughts. Wilbur is alive. He's _alive_ , he's _living._ Wilbur pushes himself up off the ground, standing on shaky legs as he tries to steady himself, tries to move forwards. "Will?" Phil calls out his name, though it's distant. Wilbur doesn't pay his dad any mind, beelining straight to his son instead. 

Wilbur doesn't know which one of them opens their arms first, but his son is against his chest a second later. Wilbur pulls Fundy close to him, wrapping his arms around the fox-hybrid as tightly as he can, cupping the back of Fundy's head. "You're okay," Wilbur whispers, trying his best to calm Fundy's heart-wrenching sobs, his own heart hurting with every single cry that his son lets out. "Fundy, Fundy, it's okay. You're okay, my little champion. You're okay."

"You're _alive_ ," Fundy chokes out. "You're alive. Do you remember? Do you..remember me? Did you forget again? Did you forget _me_ again?" Wilbur feels his heart shatter into millions of pieces, the words destroying him. "Please tell me you didn't forget again, please, I just..I-"

"I remember," Wilbur whispers, holding Fundy even closer. "I remember, Fundy, I remember. I remember all of it. How could I ever forget my champion?" He asks, listening to the way Fundy's bitter laugh tumbles out of his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I had forgotten the first time, but I remember, I remember now. I promise," Wilbur assures him, rocking them back and forth, ignoring everyone else in the room. "Fundy. I'm sorry, for- for everything," he whispers. "For the wars, for dragging you into them. For hurting you. I never should have said some of the things that I said. You deserved, _deserve_ , so much better. You always have, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, my champion, I'm sorry." 

Fundy doesn't say anything, he just cries onto Wilbur's shoulder, his hands grabbing bunches of Wilbur's coat, clinging onto him as if he'll disappear at any second. "I don't hate you," Fundy whispers. "I don't, I don't hate you. I didn't mean it Will, I didn't. I was angry and I.." Fundy shakes his head. "I love you, dad. Even if you're a shit dad a lot of the time, I still- I still love you, I can't stop, I'm sorry for all the things I said and what I did, I just- I didn't know what to do, 'cause you always told me what to do, and..and.." his voice breaks off into another sob, though it sounds less broken than the previous ones. 

"It's okay," Wilbur assures him. "It's okay. It's okay, Fundy, I deserved that," Wilbur laughs, taking a step back. He keeps his hands on Fundy's shoulders, staring at his son. He has a few new scars, darker bags under his eyes. His hair is a mess, his ears still pressed down against his head. "Fundy. I love you. I never stopped," Wilbur murmurs, smiling at him as softly as he can. Fundy does the same, and for the first time in months, it meets his eyes. "You're my son. How could I stop?"

The fox-hybrid laughs, ducking his head. "I..can you just, um, I don't know.." he looks away, breathing out. "Maybe we could..go fishing?" Fundy looks up at him with hope in his eyes, his ears perking up, swiveling around at every stray noise. "Or you could teach me how to make something, or- or..you know. That..father-son stuff, you..you know?" Fundy looks so hopeful, he looks so _desperate_. 

Wilbur smiles at him. "Anything you want Fundy, and we'll do it. Anything at all," he promises him. "You've grown up so much, I.." he shakes his head, laughing. "You'll always be my little champion, even if you aren't nearly as little anymore," Wilbur grins when Fundy does, reaching out to wipe away his son's tears. "Fundy, we should..stop crying," he laughs, sniffling when he says that. Wilbur wipes away his own tears, trying to calm himself down. "I promise that I'll make this all better. I promise that I'll fix it."

"You can't fix it," Fundy tells him. "Nothing in the past can be changed, it's just how it is. But.." he breathes out, standing a little taller, smiling now. "The future is free, right? We can..make it what we want it to be. I'm..really happy that you're back, Will. I was.." Fundy shakes his head. "I love you, dad." 

"I love you too, my little champion," Wilbur beams at him. "Let's go fishing, yeah? Like you said, we can make the future what we want. I think it'd be a great time to start now."

Fundy beams right back at him, his eyes shining. Not with tears, but with happiness, with hope. "I'd like that," he murmurs. "Thank you. You're..not a shit dad. I wouldn't ask for another dad, anyways. I..I'm glad you're my dad, Wilbur. Really."

"I couldn't ask for a better son," Wilbur tells him, ignoring the other three people in the room. "Come on, my champion. Let's go to the docks, and I'll tell you the story of how I met your mom, and _then_ how you were conce-"

"Shut!" Fundy laughs, punching Wilbur in the shoulder, a grin worming its way onto his face. "Shut the fuck up- I take it back!"

"Ow," Wilbur grins, clutching his chest. "You wound me, Fundy. I'm going to start crying." Fundy snorts, moving past him, a bounce in his step that Wilbur's never seen before. 

"Whatever, old man," his son taunts, turning back to look at him with a sly grin. "You gonna come with or not? I don't have all day." 

Wilbur grins, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walks with his son, feeling his heart soar. 

Things finally are back to normal, he thinks. He's finally, for once in his life, done something good. 

He can't wait to teach Fundy how to fish.


End file.
